Timeline
Timeline of Liberty City A comprehensive timeline of when a mun left, when a mun joined and occasionally when an event went down. It's hard to do exact drop times as many muns leave without a drop post so you may not see drop posts for some. '2009' ''July'' *12th: Liberty City officially opens. China (v.1: sue ur wok) and South Korea (v.1: ellokimchi) join. *20th: Spain (v.1: mustlovetomato) and North Italy (v.1: loves pasta) join. *21st: Canada (v.1: mounties rock), England (v.1: godsavemy) and Bavaria (v.1: southern-beer) join. *22nd: Japan (v.1: moe_moe_desu), Prussia (v.1: nofatchicksplz), Liechtenstein (v.1: ribbonlily), South Mexico (v.1: salylimon), Austria (v.1: notaustralian),The United States of America (v.1: 13_foundations), Poland (v.1: ponies_omg), South Italy (v.1: italian honour),and Sweden (v.1: oxenstierna_b) join. *23rd: Scotland (v.1: fearthekelpie), Taiwan (v.1: naichaa), Finland (v.1: vainamoi_tino) , Norway (v.1: norwegian_troll) and Switzerland (v.1: flurryofbullets) join. *24th: Iceland (v.1: white_lashes), Thailand (v.1: meganekkoboy) and join *25th: Russia (v.1: das-vedanya) joins. *26th: Greece (v.1: sleepysunbeams), Lithuania (v.1: toris tori) , Denmark (v.1: greatestdanish) join. *27th: Canada (v.1: mounties rock) joins. *29th: Hungary (v.1: manlierthanyou) joins. *30th: North Korea (v.1: juchedictator) joins. *31st: Brazil (v.1: amor carnival) , Germany (v.1: mein einsamkeit) join. ''August'' *1st: Hong Kong (v.1: firecracker bao) joins. *5th: Sealand (v.1: longlivesealand) joins. *3rd: Belarus (v.1: neverthatbride) joins. *6th: Portugal (v.1: fado ist) l joins. *7th: Latvia (v.1: man nav naudas) joins. *9th: Egypt (v.1: above nine bows) and Philippines (v.1: spr1ngcleaning) joins. *12th: Belgium (v.1: godiva duvel) , Luxembourg (v.1: knightoffinance) join. *17th: Bavaria (v.1: southern-beer) and Portugal (v.1: fado ist) leave. *18th: Australia (v.1: brawldownunder) joins. *19th: Somali (v.1: cardamon_spice) joins. *21st: Cuba (v.1: el_mas_macho) joins. *22nd: Denmark (v.1: greatestdanish) leaves. *26th: Denmark (v.2: veni_vidi_duplo) joins. *28th: Mongolia (v.1: vicious wolf) joins. *31st: Thailand (v.1: meganekkoboy) leaves, Ukraine (v.1: syestra) joins. ''September'' *2nd: Belarus (v.1: neverthatbride) and Finland (v.1: vainamoi_tino) leave. *7th: Belarus (v.2: lentami) and Finland (v.2: find a fin) join. *9th: Greenland (v.1: icaptainplanet) joins. *12th: Wales (v.1: not whales) joins. *13th: New Zealand (v.1: pride of kiwi) joins. *14th: Thailand (v.2: all_thaied_up) joins. *15th: Estonia (v.1: prof_awsm) joins. *21st: Japan (v.1: moe_moe_desu) leaves. *23rd: Seychelles (v.1: island_maiden) joins. *25th: Åland Islands (v.1: needskerries) joins. *30th: Greece (v.1: sleepysunbeams) and Luxembourg (v.1: knightoffinance) leave. ''October'' *1st: Northern Ireland (v.1: itshappyhour) joins. *3rd: Cuba (v.1: el_mas_macho) leaves. *7th: Coral Sea Islands (v.1: teh_glk) and Ireland (v.1: cu eire) joins, Somali (v.1: cardamon_spice) leave. *8th: France (v.1: french-gourmet) leaves. *17th: Brandenburg (v.1: andiquoteth) and Singapore (v.1: littlemerlion) join. *24th: Vatican City (v.1: bibleismyhomie) joins. ''November'' *1st: Portugal (v.2: willnicknameyou) joins. *2nd: Macau (v.1: amagaoshark) joins. *4th: North Korea (v.1: juchedictator) leaves. *19th: Prussia (v.2: ichgewinneimmer) joins. ''December'' *6th: Estonia (v.1: prof_awsm) leaves. *7th:Luxembourg (v.2: pastry tins) joins. *8th: India (v.1: curryfool) joins. *9th: Norway (v.2: aweebitcross) joins. *12th: Taiwan (v.1: naichaa) and Belarus (v.2: lentami) leave. *17th: France (v.2: jeu desprit) joins. *19th: Somali (v.1: cardamon spice) re-joins. *22nd: Hong Kong (v.1: firecracker bao) leaves. *31st: Belarus (v.3: opasno nevesta) joins. '2010' ''January'' *3rd: Egypt (v.1: above_nine_bows) leaves. *4th: China (v.1: sue_ur_wok), Germany (v.1: mein_einsamkeit) and Denmark (v.2: veni_vidi_duplo) leave. *5th: Åland Islands (v.1: needskerries) leaves *7th: Singapore (v.1: littlemerlion) leaves, North Korea (v.1: juchedictator) re-joins. *12th: Austria (v.1: notaustralian) and Sealand (v.1: longlivesealand) leave. *15th: Seychelles (v.1: island maiden) leaves. *16th: British Virgin Isles (v.1: remylee) , Ancient Rome (v.1: foxy avus) and Japan (v.2: samur wrrry) join. ''February'' *21st: Luxembourg (v.2: pastry tins) , Austria (v.1: notaustralian) , Indonesia (v.1: river and life) and Iroquois Nation (v.1: five nations) join. *22nd: China (v.2: binilao aru) joins. ''March'' *2th: Belgium (v.2: bel chocolate) joins. *3rd: Norway (v.2: aweebitcross) and Prussia (v.2: ichgewinneimmer) leave, Germany (v.2: fur meine leute) joins. *11th: Hong Kong (v.1: firecracker bao) and Greece (v.2: platomycat) join. ''April'' *6th: Germania (v.1: not legolas) and Netherlands (v.1: chiefofnijntje) join. *7th: Norway (v.3: talks to nisse) joins. *12th: Turkey (v.1: istiklal marsi) joins. *14th: Joan of Arc (v.1: frenchguardian) joins. *26th: Belarus (v.3: opasno nevesta) joins. *29th: Prussia (v.3: ihre neue gott) joins, Hungary (v.1: manlierthanyou) leaves. ''May'' *2nd: Antarctica (v.1: 185 sardines) and Isle of Lesbos (v.1: sapphicfragment) join. *6th: Hungary (v.2: fujoshi4life), Haiti (v.1: vodou-king), and Taiwan (v.2: meiume) join. *15th: Japan (v.1: moe moe desu) re-joins. *17th: The United States of America (v.1: 13 foundations) leaves. *23rd: Monaco (v.1: vegasofeurope) joins. *24th: Northern Ireland (v.2: whiskey sunday) joins. ''June'' *2nd: South Africa (v.1: dj kwaito) joins. *9th: South Korea (v.1: ellokimchi) joins. *10th: Greece (v.2: platomycat) leaves. *12th: Denmark (v.3: axkingforit) joins. *16th: Poland (v.2: polishflare) joins. *17th:Argentina (v.1: no llores) joins, Germany (v.2: fur meine leute) leaves. *18th: Uruguay (v.1: mas valor) joins. *20th:North Mexico (v.1: chalupa loco) joins. *26th: Germania (v.1: not legolas) leaves, Germany (v.1: mein einsamkeit) re-joins. *27th:Netherlands (v.1: chiefofnijntje) and Scotland (v.1: fearthekelpie) leave. *29th: Cameroon (v.1: paix et makossa) joins. ''July'' *6th: Ukraine (v.2: slavic chest) joins. *10th: Bulgaria (v.1: bokun) joins. *'12th: BRITANNIA ANGEL WEEK STARTS~!' *15th: Scotland (v.2: queenlymacbeth) and Santorini (v.1: santorinithera) join. *'19th: Britannia Angel Week ends' *21st: The United States of America (v.2: waitforsuperman) joins. *23rd: South Korea (v.2: invented you) and Seychelles (v.2: tuntunparadise) join. *25th: Spain (v.1: mustlovetomato) leaves. *'26th: Turkey is found out :|' *28th: Spain (v.2: menudo tomate) joins. ''August'' *1st: Estonia (v.2: glasses tough) joins, Somali (v.1: cardamon spice) leaves. *11th: France (v.2: jeu desprit) and North Mexico (v.1: chalupa loco) leave. *14th: China (v.2: binilao aru) and Liechtenstein (v.1: ribbonlily) leave. *29th: Japan (v.1: moe moe desu) and Uruguay (v.1: mas valor) leave, Hungary (v.3: lizzypan) and Ancient Egypt (v.1: the all goddess) join. *31st: Ancient Rome (v.1: foxy avus) , North Korea (v.1: juchedictator) and Australia (v.1: brawldownunder) leave. ''September'' *2nd: Liechtenstein (v.2: purple ribbon4) and Spain (v.3: no-me-molesta) join, Argentina (v.1: no llores) drops *3rd: Prussia (v.3: ihre neue gott) leaves. *5th: Quebec (v.1: poutine pwns) , Netherlands (v.2: oranje windmill) and France (v.3: aucun-regret) join. *6th: Prussia (v.4: hergelufene) joins (and it was awesome). *9th: Egypt (v.2: bornofisis) and Turkey (v.2: turkishsurprise) join. *13th: India (v.2: hennaed lotus) joins. *14th: Cyprus (v.1: cypriot dreams) joins. *17th: Moldova (v.1: amar dulce vin) and China (v.3: icarryapanda) join. *21st: Germany (v.3: baer jager) joins. *26th: Freetown Christania (v.1: danskannabis) joins. *29th: Australia (v.2: crikeybludger) joins. ''October'' *4th:Canada (v.1: mounties rock) leaves. *10th: Holy Roman Empire (v.1: peaceinvictory) and Haiti (v.2: haitianjunior) join. *15th: Spain (v.3: no-me-molesta) leaves. *'16th: HARRY POTTER WEEK!!' *21st: Japan (v.3: mystiklsushi) joins. *28th: Cameroon (v.1: paix et makossa) leaves. *29th: Switzerland (v.1: flurryofbullets) leaves *31st: Spain (v.4: tortuga-papa) joins. ''November'' *'1st: The Murder Game begins' *2nd: Austria (v.1: notaustralian) leaves. *'10th: The Murder Game ends' *21st: Romania (v.1: 5minutetheft) and South Korea (v.3: korean netizen) join. *24th: Canada (v.2: who this be) joins. ''December'' *12th: Haiti (v.2: haitianjunior) leaves. *17th: France (v.4: la-grand-vie) joins, Spain (v.4: tortuga-papa) leaves. *18th: Serbia (v.1: epsilonlessthan) , Cuba (v.2: missile-crisis), Pakistan (v.1: prefershijab), Thailand (v.3: thailaew) AND Estonia (v.3: wifiandbread) join. *22nd: Ancient Egypt (v.1: the all goddess) and Ireland (v.2: 4leaf charmed) leave, North Korea (v.2: salutethered) joins. *23rd: Seborga (v.1: ketchupkaper) joins. '2011' ''January'' *3rd: Canada (v.2: who this be) joins. *7th: North Italy (v.1: loves pasta) leaves. *8th: India (v.1: curryfool) and Greece (v.3: raisinghellen) join. *22nd: ~GENDER BEND WEEK STARTS~ *28th: Other World Kingdom (v.1: pravdadomina), Portugal (v.3: iberianbromance), Georgia (v.1: dzala ghvino) and North Italy (v.2: tricolorpasta) join. *29th': ~GENDER BEND WEEK ENDS~'; Spain (v.5: tomatomatonio) joins. ''February'' *18th: City Wide Blackout *20th: Superlatives Announced *21st: Power returns to Liberty; Macau (v.2: betting life) joins. *23rd: Seychelles (v.3: fishfishbat) joins; Antarctica (v.1: 185 sardines) leaves. ''March'' *4th: Ukraine (v.3: bud vidvazhnyy) joins. *5th: Austria (v.2: vonesterreich) joins. *10th: Cambodia (v.1: preciousremdul) joins. *19th: Belgium (v.2: bel chocolate) leaves. *21st: Turkey (v.2: turkishsurprise) and Pakistan (v.1: prefershijab) leave. *22nd: Puerto Rico (v.1: noquieromorir) joins. *26th: Greece (v.3: raisinghellen) leaves. *29th: Canada (v.2: who this be), Taiwan (v.2: meiume) and Sealand (v.1: longlivesealand) leave; Vietnam (v.2: maychetnha) and Holy Roman Empire (v.2: ter in die) join. Category:Timeline Category:Liberty City